Los 7 Misterios de la Ciudad Grand Line
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Sucesos extraños han estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, llenando los noticieros matutinos y causando problemas para la policia y los ciudadanos.!Depende de  Luffy , sus amigos y el entrometido jefe Hannyabal resolver los secretos detras de cada misterio!
1. Primer misterio : El Heroe de la Ciudad

**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Muchos misterios envuelven a la ciudad Grand Line como una capa de humo contaminado… En un sentido figurado, por que de forma literal si hay una capa que envuelve a la ciudad, pero esa es de contaminación y smog, no de misterios. Pero la situación ambiental es un asunto aparte, porque lo que realmente ha causado que los habitantes llenen sus corazones con intriga y miedo son los sucesos extraños que han estado ocurriendo recientemente. Esto solo es una muestra de que los habitantes de la Ciudad Grand Line necesitan con urgencia conseguirse un pasatiempo o poner más atención en sus propios asuntos en lugar de estar divagando en noticias sin fundamentos popularizadas entre las platicas diarias de la gente y los periódicos amarillistas.<p>

Pero aquello seria como pedirle peras al olmo, por que los humanos, o hombres y mujeres pez, gigantes, animales humanoides y demás gentío variopinto de la ciudad son curiosos por naturaleza.

Saber que varios sucesos extraordinarios suceden en la ciudad les da un brillo especial a sus rutinas. Ir a compara el café matutino de pronto se vuelve una aventura cuando uno tiene la estúpida ilusión de que se encontrara a alguno de los siete misterios en su camino..

Si, sin duda esto lo mas interesante que ha ocurrido en Grand Line desde que el Carnaval de Vacas Marinas llego a la ciudad y se estableció por dos semanas hace un par de años, o tal vez ya paso más tiempo, pero nadie lo puede decir con exactitud porque todos pasaron la mayoría de esos días muy ebrios como para recordar si quiera las innombrables y un poco traumantes locuras que realizaron.

Con todo esto, no debería haber ningún problema y todos deberían vivir en paz, ¿no?

Pues la verdad es… que no. Claro, los civiles disfrutaron de la novedad de los misterios por un tiempo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que estos sucesos afectaban directamente la comodidad de sus aburridas vidas, fue cuando el asunto perdió toda gracia y como buena muchedumbre indignada, decidieron hacer su mejor jugada:

Ir con la policía exigiendo una solución inmediata haciendo una manifestacion con carteles y gritos.

El jefe del Departamento Policiaco ,Magellan, entro en una crisis nerviosa al ver a todos los habitantes enojados e histéricos gritando como locos a las puertas de la estación. Y si se ponía nervioso, le daban ganas de ir al baño, y si pasaba todo el tiempo en el baño, lo más probable es que sufriria un ataque de diarrea explosiva capaz de durar por varias semanas e incuso meses. Para su mala suerte, y para la del inodoro también, eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

¡Sin el oloroso y valiente jefe de policía disponible para arreglar a situación, ¿quién demonios, en el nombre de todos los Den Den Mushi, iba a hacerse cargo de los malditos misterios y el papeleo adjunto?

-¡ Hannyabal , hasta que este ataque no se me cure, tu estarás a cargo!- ordeno Magellan desde el cuarto de baño

-¡Primero deme un aumento!...Es decir, ¡señor, si señor!- exclamo Hannyabal sonriendo triunfalmente y haciendo una pose militar.

-¡Tu trabajo debería empezar con el primero de esos jodidos misterios, nada menos que con …. Espera, antes de continuar, !pásame mas papel de baño o habrá un desastre que pasara a la historia!

-¡Enseguida, señor. Aguante por favor, por piedad a todos nosotros!-

_Una tonelada papel de baño más tarde…._

-Ah, mucho mejor ahora que tengo mis provisiones ya me siento un poco mas tranquilo- suspiro Magellan abrazando a la montana de papel higiénico recién entregado.

-¡Quiero un ascenso! ¡Digo, un gusto poder ayudarlo señor! –

-Pues aunque no fuera un gusto, tendrías que hacerlo porque es tu trabajo, so estúpido. Como sea, mueve tu trasero y resuelve todos misterios! ¡Ahora!- ordeno Magellan irascible a causa de un estreñimiento espontaneo que le hacía doler las tripas

-Pero….pero señor, aun no me ha dado ni una sola pista sobre donde….-

-¡AHORA!-

-¡De acuerdo!-

Hannyabal no reclamo mas sobre el asunto y rápidamente abandono la estación con un grupo de oficiales de menor rango. Aun con pocas pistas y nulas órdenes, ese caso era su mayor oportunidad de por fin conseguir su anhelado ascenso, y no tenía planeado echarlo a perder.

Tenía mucha confianza en que, con determinación y mucha buena suerte, lograría resolver todo ese asunto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y justo a tiempo para ir a su casa antes de la hora de la cena

Pan comido, en realidad. Además, la ciudad Grand Line solo contaba con un grupo de policías, por lo que no había competencia existente.

El era ahora el temporal jefe Hannyabal, y nadie mas era capaz de revelar y extinguir los siete misterios.

¡Nadie! !Absolutamente nadie!

Excepto….

* * *

><p>-¡Usopp!-<p>

-¡ ¿Qué ocurre Luffy, porque ese escándalo? ¡ ¿Acaso has vuelto a olvidar el camino a tu casa? !-

-¡No, Ace me dibujo un mapa y ya no me pierdo…tanto! Oi, pero eso no importa. ¡Mira esto!-

El muchacho de sombrero de paja extendió el arrugado periódico que había estado guardado en su mochila que lo robo de su abuelo hacie unas horas mientras este caía dormido sobre su plato de panques en el desayuno.

Usopp miro con atención la noticia que decoraba la página principal del periódico. Se quedo incrédulo un momento y restregó sus ojos para asegurarse de que su vista no lo estaba engañando.

Mas sus ojos estaban en optimas condiciones. Emocionado, tomo el peridico de las manos de Luffy y lo leyó en voz alta.

-¡Supa man, el héroe misterioso y muy popular de nuestra contaminada ciudad, hizo su más reciente aparición la noche anterior, cerca de los muelles del norte! Según un testigo llamado Kuro que prefiere mantenerse anónimo, Supa Man patrullaba esa zona en busca de malhechores cuando su malvado Némesis apareció y lo reto a una batalla épica que dejo como saldo montonones de mercancías, automóviles y pavimentos destruidos con un valor que rodea las cien mil berries… ¡ -

-Bla,blah,blah, el resto es muy aburrido- interrumpió Luffy recuperando el periódico y haciendo una bola de papel que arrojo al cesto de basura como un jugador de basketball. A continuación sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a dar pisotones al suelo, muy emocionado: -¡ Lo que importa es que estuve pensando, y luego de unas tres horas, me vino una ideota : si Supa Man estuvo en los muelles anoche, tal vez aun este por allí en este momentos, por lo que….-

-Whoa Luffy, ya sé que vas a decir- atajo Usopp bruscamente – De seguro quieres que vayamos a buscarlo de inmediato-

-¡Eso mismo!-

-Pero si vamos hasta los muelles, perderíamos todo el dia de clase-

-¿Y? De todas formas ni hacemos nada-

-Mmm… eso es un buen punto- concedió Usopp con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Que en serio me gustaría conocer a Supa Man y que me dé su autógrafo!- insistió Luffy sin quitar la vista con dirección al norte. Usopp lo pensó unos dos segundos antes de dejarse convencer por su amigo. Antes marcharse, sugirió a su impaciente amigo que lo mejor sería que toda la pandilla fuera junta, ya que ellos también podrían tener deseos de buscar al misterioso súper héroe.

-Ehh, muy bien. Entre más vayamos, más divertido y fácil será buscar a Super Man!- dijo Luffy

-Es Supa Man- corrigio Usopp

-No me importa-

Usopp determino que al tampoco le importaba un carajo el nombre del super heroe y justo en ese momento se encontraron con Zoro, Chopper y el resto de sus amigos. Sobra decir que todos aceptaron de inmediato sacrificar un "divertidísimo "dia de escuela a cambio de una búsqueda que los hacia sentir como detectives y fans alocados.

-No tenemos que pagar para ver a ese loco enmascarado, ¿o si?- inquirió Nami muy precavida.

-Tiempo tal vez si, en lo que o encontramos _( …si es que lo encontramos….)_ pero te aseguro que no gastaras ni un centavo, Nami- respondió Usopp dándole un pulgar arriba.

-Oh, entonces si voy- dijo Nami un tanto indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros –Mejor ir a dar un paseo a los muelles a ir a escuchar a esos viejos chalados por seis horas seguidas-

-Palabras sabias, amiga- apoyo Robin asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces vamos!- grito Luffy con liderazgo, señalando hacia su destino el cual también era el mismo lugar donde Hannyabal se estaba dirigiendo en ese momento -¡ SUPA MAN, ALLI VAMOS!-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, jeje, aqui les dejo otro fic que desde hace un tiempo tenia ganas de escribir pero no encontraba muy bien como hacer la historia, pero hoy llego la inspiracion y este cap es el resultado XD. Espero les guste.<strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


	2. El SuperHeroe

Después de una larga caminata, Luffy y sus amigos llegaron a los muelles.

-¡Llegamos a los muelles!- grito Luffy victorioso, mirando a sus amigos.

-¡YAY!- exclamaron ellos, sintiéndose muy orgullosos de ellos mismos y hasta dándose abrazos de felicitación. Luego siguió un silencio en el que todos se quedaron sonriendo sin moverse o hacer nada más que transformar oxigeno en dióxido de carbono. Luffy se mantuvo en su posición triunfante y su sonrisa no cedió ni un musculo.

-Y… ¿ahora qué?- se atrevió a preguntar Chopper.

-¡No lo sé!- respondió Luffy igual de alegre y victorioso que antes.

Las sonrisas del resto se borraron de inmediato. Luffy sabía que aquello no podía significar algo bueno.

-No sabes, claro – repitió Sanji aventando por lo lejos el cigarrillo que había estado fumando. Volvió a encender otro, dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar –No se ustedes, pero yo me largo. Ya sabía yo que esto era una estúpida idea-

-Si ya lo sabías y aun así aceptaste venir, el estúpido fuiste tú, cocinero, no la idea- dijo Zoro, y Sanji le respondió con un amable gesto de su dedo medio.

- ¡Oi, Sanji, espera!- lo detuvo Luffy, colocándose enfrente de el -¡No te des por vencido tan pronto, que encontrar a Supa Man lleva tiempo!-

Sanji lo miro con recelo y no pareció convencerse de la razón que le daba Luffy.

-Al menos hay que intentarlo- insistió Luffy, dándole una palmada en el hombro casi en forma de suplica. Tomo un poco tiempo para convencer al terco rubio, pero este término por ceder y darle otra oportunidad al inexistente plan de Lufffy de convocar al súper héroe de la ciudad.

-Pero si no llega en dos horas…- amenazo Sanji seriamente.

-En menos de dos horas llegara- le aseguro Luffy muy confiado. Regresaron junto con los demás y empezaron a trazar varias ideas sobre dónde buscar al superhéroe.

-Tal vez tenga una guarida secreta por aquí- inquirió Usopp a sus amigos – Como en un almacén o alguna casa abandonada-

-No es mala idea, pero todos los almacenes de aquí están repletos con los lotes de la pesca diaria, y no creo que ningún superhéroe que se respete le gustaría tener su base secreta en un lugar donde todo apesta a pescado – desmintió Nami, imaginándose ese escondite como un lugar bastante tonto.

-¡A menos que fuese Pescado-Man! ¡O Súper –Buzo de la Justica!- dijo Franky con la boba y secreta ilusión de que esos héroes fuesen reales.

-Si, si, pero recuerda que es a Supa Man a quien buscamos, no esos personajes ficticios de tus tontas historietas, Franky – agrego Zoro agitando su mano y disolviendo la alergia de Franky.

-Mis historietas no son tontas, mi mamá dice que son súper geniales…- murmuro Franky con un puchero , pero fue ignorado a causa de más especulaciones de sus amigos.

- Siyo fuera un superhéroe, asentaría mi escondite en una casa del árbol- comento Chopper un poco sonrojado y dejando volar su imaginación – Y tendría una gran refrigerador lleno de helados y dulces para disfrutar en mis tiempos libres cuando no estuviera peleando contra los malos!-

-¡Oi, eso suena estupendo!- lo apoyo Luffy, creyendo que si así era la vida de un héroe de la justicia, entonces tal vez consideraría tomarla como profesión una vez que terminara sus estudios.

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado…- apresuro Sanji cruzado de brazos y visiblemente molesto por el aire despreocupado que había tomado la conversación y ver como sus amigos no habían llegado a ninguna parte con su "planeación de un plan" . Zoro le dijo que eran un amargado y que de seguro no había tenido infancia, a lo que Sanji replico que si su infancia consistía en súper héroes estúpidos, entonces ciertamente no la había tenido.

-Tal vez- hablo de nuevo Usopp- En lugar de ir a Supa Man, hagamos que el venga a nosotros-

-Yo también estaba pensando eso- acordó Nami – Miren, los súper héroes son muy reservados, ariscos, tímidos…. O tal vez todo eso, por lo que nunca se dejaran ver si los buscamos intencionalmente-

-¿Entonces que se supone que haremos?- pregunto Luffy con tristeza, sintiendo que su búsqueda había tocado un punto sin remedio. Nami sonrió y la chispa de la seguridad que brillaba en sus ojos le devolvió la confianza.

-Muy fácil – prosiguió – Montamos una escena perfectamente actuada que ningún súper héroe se podría resistir a resolver, y justo en ese momento, ¡aprovechamos para conocer a Supa Man!-

La idea de Nami fascino a todos, incluso al escéptico Sanji, que califico como "brillante y esplendida "la inteligencia de Nami. Pero la chica le bajo los humos con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Genial, ahora que ya tenemos un plan, en marcha!- indico Luffy emocionado.

-¿Pero qué clase de escena haremos exactamente?- quiso saber Brook-¡Si quieren puedo actuar a que me hago el muerto y Zoro se roba mi cartera!-

-De hecho, yo tengo una mejor idea…- informo ahora Robin, mirando sombríamente a Chopper y a el árbol que había a su derecha

El renito solo pudo tragar saliva, temblando del miedo mientras Robin lo levantaba del suelo con sus manos.

* * *

><p>-¡Auxilio, mi gatito, estúpido e indefenso. Se ha trepado en el árbol y ya no puede bajar. Ay, mi gatito…. ¿Quién podrá rescatarlo?-<p>

Robin, inesperadamente, daba una muy convincente actuación. Y Chopper, el estúpido e indefenso gatito, estaba ahora en la rama más alta del árbol. Robin lo había lanzado hacia arriba y Chopper se elevo por los aires como su fuese un fuego artificial. Había aterrizado por pura suerte en las ramas y no necesitaba actuar, ya que él en serio no podía bajar por cuenta propia del árbol

-Woof ,wooof- aullaba Chopper fuertemente desde el árbol

-Pssst, Chopper, eres un gato, no un perro- le susurró Robin, interrumpiendo momentáneamente su actuación

-Oh, cierto. Ahem, miau,miau- se corrigió Chopper aclarando su garganta.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos estaban escondidos en un callejón cercano.

-Esto es estúpido. Mi actuación maestra hubiera sido más convincente – refunfuño Brook frunciendo los labios.

-La clásica jugada de la mascota atorada en el árbol nunca falla. Les es simplemente imposible a los superhéroes resistirse, en especial si es para ayudar a una chica tan guapa como Robin – señalo Sanji, deseado ser él quien ayudase a su amiga y recibir como premio en beso en la mejilla. Tal vez, pensó. eso de los súper héroes no era tan idiota o infantil como había creído.

Si se le miraba bien, tenía muchas ventajas. De seguro que las chicas crearían un club de fans en su honor, y el seria más que feliz de ir a sus convenciones privadas.

-Tranquilas chicas, que hay Súper Sanji para todas- mustio en sueños hasta que Zoro le hizo reaccionar dándole un empujón. Afuera del callejón, Robin y Chopper proseguían con su actuación, pero Supa Man seguía sin aparecer.

Esperaron por veinte minutos, que se transformaron eventualmente en hora y media.

Para entonces, Zoro había sucumbido al sueño y ya hacia dormido sentado y con la espalda recargada en la pared, Nami se entretenía pasando una moneda entre sus dedos, Luffy y Usopp jugaban piedra papel o tijeras , Franky había aprovechado el tiempo muerto y empezó a dibujar el siguiente capítulo de sus historieta y Brook practicaba su actuación de hacerse el muerto.

-¡Ay, mi gatito, mi estúpido felino que no baja del árbol! ¿Alguien podría echarme una mano y bajarlo? Que urge,en serio…- seguía recitando Robin, pero su entusiasmo ya se había apagado considerablemente y su actuación era ahora tan emocionante como la de un robot. Chopper igualmente se había cansado de tanto maullar y ahora solo podía toser y emitir débiles quejidos

Sanji apago su cigarrillo con su zapato, escupió en uno de los botes de basura cercanos e interrumpió el juego de Usopp y Luffy, observando al segundo con seriedad.

-Bueno Luffy, no es como si no me haya gustado perder mi tiempo aquí parado y con las piernas llenas de calambres, pero ahora si ya me harte. Adiós, nos vemos-

Y dicho eso, salió del callejón hacia la calle, pisando a Zoro _"accidentalmente"_, despertándolo, y se marcho.

-¿No vas a detenerlo?- pregunto Usopp a Luffy mientras ambos veían como el rubio se alejaba por la calle.

-No- respondió Luffy – Dudo poder hacer que vuelva…. Espera, acaso es…. ¡Usopp, mira allá arriba!-

El grito eufórico de Luffy fue suficiente para atraer la atención de Nami, Franky, Brook y Zoro. Hasta Sanji se vio tentado a mirar hacia donde indicaba su amigo, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Es una paloma!- dijo Franky con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¡Es una bolsa de plástico !– dijo ahora Brook, sintiendo que en realidad se moriría esta vez gracias a la expectación que el producía ver esa figura que se acercaba brincando por los techos de los edificios.

-¡Es un loco!- exclamo Nami un poco horrorizada.

-¡No, es… es…!- titubeo Usopp, con la lengua paralizada.

Y viendo que ninguno de sus amigos podía hablar como era debido, Luffy fue quien termino la oración.

-¡Supa Man!-

* * *

><p>Hannyabal disfrutaba del almuerzo en una cafetería en compañía de sus leales oficiales. La misión que Magellan le había encomendado seguía siendo la prioridad en su mente, pero para su estómago de policía le era imposible pasar más de veinte minutos sin sus nutrientes básicos: rosquillas glaseadas y café descafeinado con crema.<p>

Se encontraba muy a gusto y estaba por darle el último mordisco a su rosquilla cuando la radio de su patrulla empezó a sonar. De mala gana, Hannyabal se levanto de su mesa y se dirigió al automóvil. Se subió en él y respondió a la insistente radio.

-¡Y mi aguinaldo para cuando!... Digo, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al oficial que intentaba comunicarse con él.

-¡Hannyabal san, ¿me escucha?- dijo la voz de la radio. Era Sadis Chan, la segunda a cargo que ayudaba a Hannyabal en su misión.

-¡Si te copio, Sadis Chan , guapa hermosa! – respondió Hannyabal, agregando las ultimas palabras de forma involuntaria. -¿Qué ocurre? Más vale que sea bueno, que estaba atendiendo un asunto importantísimo que requiere toda mi atención-

-¡Lamento interrumpirlo en su almuerzo de rosquillas, señor, pero yo y mis unidades hemos visto al famoso superhéroe Supa Man- anuncio Sadis Chan con urgencia.

Hannyabal escupió el café que tenía en la boca y se ahogo , tosiendo fuertemente.

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde?- preguntó conmocionado

-Creemos que se dirige a los muelles del norte, señor. Y algo me dice que su intención no es ir a pescar-

-¡Vaya con todas sus tropas en este instante, oficial Sadis chan . Yo llegare allí antes de que pueda decir _"Quiero un aumento"-_ grito Hannyabal, colgando la radio y ordenando a sus oficiales a cargo que regresaran a sus patrullas. De inmediato, encendió su propio vehículo, activo las ruidosas sirenas que el capitán Magellan ponía siempre que había mucho tráfico y el se moría de las ganas de ir al baño y partio hacia los muelles del norte.

Recordó muy tarde el trozo de rosquilla que había dejado sin comer en la cafetería y sintió el impulso de regresar por este. Pero sabiendo que estaba en juego su ascenso y un mejor salario, Hannyabal se aguanto su hambre y siguió su camino, seguido por sus leales oficiales y con la determinación de atrapar a ese dichoso Supa Man y al otro…

Al tan famoso villano que siempre terminaba por aparecer, tarde o temprano, en donde Supa Man se encontrara, fuese donde fuese.

Y cuando estos dos empezaban una de sus batallas… el caos se desataba.

* * *

><p>-¡Sugio,sugoi,sugoi,sugoi!-<p>

-¡Luffy , ya cállate que arruinaras la actuación de Robin – le ordeno Nami, tapándole la boca.

Observaban atentos a su amiga desde el callejón, mientras el misterioso superhéroe se le acercaba. Iba vestido con una capa roja colgando de su espalda y una máscara amarilla cubriéndole la parte superior del rostro , que delataba una tez morena . La máscara tenía 3 terminaciones en pico que se prolongaban un poco más arriba de la frente del superhéroe.

Llevaba puesta también una camisa negra de mangas y un grueso cinturón metalico de color dorado colgado en su cintura. La parte más interesante ( y graciosa según Luffy), eran una especie de mallones color blanco que el superhéroe portaba en sus piernas. A los costados de dichas medias, había marcas diseños azules parecidos a tatuajes. Finalmente, como calzado llevaba unas botas color negro que el llegaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos.

-¿Ese es Supa Man? – pregunto Usopp en voz baja.

-La verdad, para ser un súper héroe me lo imaginaba mas_…."súper"-_ comento Franky a sus amigos.

-No juzgues por apariencias, Franky – sugirió Nami, y después exigió silencio debido a que el héroe por fin había llegado a dónde estaba Robin.

La muchacha de pelo negro se le quedo viendo al súper héroe con indiferencia, y este le devolvió la fría mirada. Ambos estaban muy silenciosos, y Robin tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de hablar, por que el héroe no se veía dispuesto a pronunciar palabra.

-Mi gatito esta en el árbol, y si no baja sufrirá una lenta y horrible muerte a causa de la deshidratación. Bájalo, por favor – explico Robin, señalando a Chopper.

-…- fue la respuesta de Supa Man. Camino hacia el árbol, aparto a Robin con un suave empujoncillo y dio al árbol un tremendo golpe en el tronco.

El árbol tembló cual gelatina y ocasiono que Chopper perdiera el balance y cayera del árbol. El renito chillo y se preparo para el impacto, pero Supa Man lo detuvo justo a un centímetro de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Después, sin delicadeza, lo soltó.

-Ehm, gracias. Has salvado a mi gatito- dijo Robin, recogiendo a Chopper ,quien sentía nauseas a causa del vértigo que el proporciono la caída.

-…- dijo Supa Man.

Viendo que la situación se había solucionado, Supa Man hizo una maniobra con su capa y estaba por escalar un edifico cercano cuando Luffy salió del callejón y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

El súper héroe arqueo una ceja ante la abrupta interrupción.

-¡No, Supa Man, espera!- le dijo Luffy, recuperando el aliento. Sonreía como tonto y no sabía bien que decir al súper héroe que tanto había esperado por conocer. Las elocuentes palabras que escogió fueron:- ¡Sugoi,sugoi,sugoi!-

-¡Luffy, no le hagas perder tiempo al héroe ¡- llego Usopp, pero al tener al súper héroe frente a él, solo pudo decir :- ¡Sugoi,sugoi,sugoi!-

-…- Supa Man no parecía impresionado de los dos muchachos.

Zoro fue el tercero en acercarse al confundió héroe. Lo reviso de pies a cabeza con un gesto que otros podrían considerar ofensivo, pero que a Supa Man no parecía importarle un comino.

-Ese traje es un tanto ridículo- dijo Zoro honestamente.

-…-

-¡Zoro, pero si así no se les habla a los superhéroes! Ten respeto a los guardianes de la ciudad, por favor!- lo interrumpió Franky, acercándose a Supa Man junto con Nami -¡Me llamo Franky, aunque puedes llamarme Súper Franky!- se introdujo el peli azul, extendiéndole una mano

-….-

-Je,je… Tu no hablas mucho, ¿verdad, amigo?- le preguntó Franky riendo incómodamente ante la nula reacción del héroe.

-…No- fue la respuesta de Supa Man

La voz del justiciero era grave y hueca, sonaba un poco oxidada, como si no la utilizara muy a a menudo. A Luffy le pareció un poco familiar, pero en su asombro dejo pasar ese detalle y recordó la razón por la que queria encontrar a Supa Man en primer lugar. Se hurgo en los bolsillos y saco su pequeña y arrugada libreta de autógrafos.

-¡Sugoi man….digo, Supa man, dame tu autógrafo, por favor! Es más, hasta te dejare que firmes en la misma hoja donde están los autógrafos de mi abuelo y la cocinera de la escuela!-

Supa Man se mantuvo en silencio, y antes de que Luffy pudiera descubrir si en realidad el héroe le daría su autógrafo o no, una risa malévola se escuchó por todos los muelles. Nami y Usopp se abrazaron asustados.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso?- preguntaron al unisonó, colocándose detrás de Supa Man.

El héroe adquirió una repentina expresión de alerta en su indiferente rostro y se puso a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño y preparando los puños para una pelea.

Zoro reacciono de igual forma junto con Franky, mientras Brook ponía en práctica su actuación y se hacia el muerto.

-Hagan como yo, así estarán a salvo- les aconsejó Brook al resto.

Robin y Chopper eran mientras tanto resguardados por Sanji, que había decidido regresar definitivamente después de escuchar aquella macabra risa que resonaba en las calles.

La risa se escuchó de nuevo, más fuerte que la vez anterior. Luffy resguardo su libreta y se coloco junto Nami y Usopp detrás de Supa Man.

-¡Ah, Supa Man! ¿Con que dando autógrafos a tus fanáticos? ¡Eres patético!- dijo el propietario de la risa.

-…Sal ya.- exigió Supa Man con voz tranquila.

-¡Como desees!-

Se escuchó un crujido proveniente de la azotea del edificio a la derecha de Supa Man. Allí arriba, se distinguía la figura de algo…

-¡Es un alien!- grito Zoro

-¡Es un espejismo!- chillo Usopp

-¡Es un idiota!- dijo Nami.

-¡No soy un alien, no soy un espejismo, y mucho menos soy un idiota!- dijo enfurecido el recién llegado, abriéndose paso ágilmente desde la azotea hasta el piso. Una vez allí, parecía más alto de lo que era, y mucho más amenazante. -¡Soy el villano de esta ciudad! !Y he venido a destruirte de una vez por todas, Supa Man!-

* * *

><p><strong>Quien es Supa Man? <strong>

**Y quien es el malvado villano?**

**Jeje, eventualemnte lo sabran ;), aunque igual y ya han sospechado un poco de sus identidades XD.**

**Agradezco a girl-hatake95 y a Maki-chan16 por sus comentarios :D. Espero este cap les guste !**

**!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
